There has been known, as a technique for ejecting droplets, so-called an electrostatic attraction type liquid ejection technique in which solution in an ejection nozzle is charged and then ejected by an electrostatic attracting force given by an electric field produced between the ejection nozzle and a various kinds of substrate that is an object for receiving the droplets.
Among liquid ejection technique in such a field, it has been realized to eject nonconventional minute droplets of making a diameter of an ejection nozzle smaller (less than 20-30 μm) and by using a concentration effect of an electric field produced at the top of rising hemispheric solution formed by surface tension at the top of the nozzle (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: WO 03/070381 Pamphlet